detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
STEP BY STEP
STEP BY STEP: performed by Ziggy from episode 1 until episode 26. Lyrics English Dub It's just my imagination A sort of empty concentration while I Fiddle with my fingers and take a sip of lukewarm tea Let's walk lightly to the infectious rhythm of the cool Bossa Nova And myriad puzzle pieces are here for me That's right (right) (right) I was in the same place just last week and I ought to know, the only things changed are my clothes Step by Step You're in control, don't be uptight Case by Case Go ahead and laugh, everything's alright Beyond the countless days and endless nights I know she patiently waits just for me but... I gotta go my own way English Just my imagination, While drinking the cooled tea I play around with the thread tied on my finger Let’s walk lightly to the rhythm of bossa nova Pieces of the puzzle are in my hand That’s right, Ah- Ah- Ah- Last week I was in different clothes at the same place Step by Step I’m not getting impatient Case by Case Even if I get laughed at I don’t mind Because across the countless days, she’s waiting I gotta go my own way Lovers are moralists who wore extravagant dreams But somehow they’ll wake up That’s right, Ah- Ah- Ah- Next week you’ll be in different clothes at a different place Step by Step I should do things as to my likes Case by Case Even if it’s a roundabout way I don’t mind Because across the gray days, she’s laughing I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way That’s right, Ah- Ah- Ah- Next week I’ll be in different clothes at the same place Step by Step I’m not getting impatient Case by Case I’d like to laugh and let it dissolve Because across the countless days, she’s waiting I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way Rōmaji Just my imagination Samekaketa koucha nomi nagara yubi ni karamu ito wo asobase Bosa nova no rizumu de keikai ni arukou Pazuru no piisu wa te no naka sa Sou sa Ah Ah Ah Senshuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de onaji basho ni ita sa Step by Step Aseru koto nante nai no sa Case by Case Warawaretatte kamawanai Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni aitsu ga matte iru kara I gotta go my own way Koibito wa zeitaku na yume wo kita morarisuto Dakedo naze ka samete shimau Sou sa Ah Ah Ah Raishuu mo kimi wa chigau fuku de chigau basho ni iru sa Step by Step Suki na you ni yareba ii sa Case by Case Mawarimichi demo kamawanai Haiiro no hibi no mukou de aitsu ga waratteru kara I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way Sou sa Ah Ah Ah Raishuu mo ore wa chigau fuku de onaji basho ni iru sa Step by Step Aseru koto nante nai no sa Case by Case Warawasetobe ii no sa Kazoekirenu hibi no mukou ni aitsu ga matte iru kara I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way Kanji Just my imagination 冷めかけた紅茶飲みながら 指にからむ糸を遊ばせ ボサノヴァのリズムで軽快に歩こう パズルのピースは手の中さ そうさ Ah-Ah-Ah- 先週も俺は違う服で違う場所に居たさ Step by Step あせることなんてないのさ Case by Case 笑われたってかまわない 数えきれぬ日々の向こうに あいつが待っているから I gotta go my own way 恋人は贅沢な夢を着たモラリスト だけどなぜか醒めてしまう そうさ Ah-Ah-Ah- 来週も君は違う服で違う場所に居るさ Step by Step 好きなようにやればいいさ Case by Case 回り道でもかまわない 灰色の日々の向こうで あいつが笑ってるから I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way そうさ Ah-Ah-Ah- 先週も俺は違う服で同じ場所に居るさ Step by Step あせることなんてないのさ Case by Case 笑わせとけばいいのさ 数えきれぬ日々の向こうに あいつが待っているから I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way I gotta go my own way Category:Ending Themes